DESCRIPTION: In cystic fibrosis (CF), pancreatic insufficiency and a diminished bile acid pool cause malabsorption of vitamin E, carotenoids and other fat-soluble antioxidants, which contributes to resulting oxidative stress and poor nutritional status, both of which are associated with increased risk of disease, neurological dysfunction and reduced quality of life. The object of this study is to determine the feasibility of using an oral liquid formulation of micellar-like vehicles to overcome malabsorption of important nutrients and antioxidants and therefore improve oxidation and nutrition status. The researchers intend to study a unique generally regarded as safe (GRAS) molecule as the delivery vehicle for fat-soluble nutrients and antioxidants. The formulation will be optimized for physical and chemical stability, and for taste acceptable to children and young adults. Although tested first in cystic fibrosis patients, this technology could be useful to other fat malabsorbers. The technology is based on d-alpha-tocopheryl polyethylene glycol 1000 succinate or TPGS. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE